The Saviors Story
by ratlegs
Summary: What will happen when an argorian becomes the heir .
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I am not the owner of the Oblivion game, or any part of the Bethesda Softworks company in any way I am just a loyal follower writing a fan fiction. Y'all got that?!?!?

High above the Imperial City, in the Golden Tower, the Emperor was freaking out. His sons had been killed, his brother kidnapped, and his wife was slaughtered right in front of his eyes. He had to find a heir before the assassins got to him also. He looked out of the giant windows, looking, searching for the perfect knight, or a guard even. Then it hit him he would sneak down to the cemetery and find the first person he sees mourning over a loved one. He couldn't risk telling the counsel because any of them could be an assassin. He couldn't even risk bringing a guard with him. He walked to the door, and reached for the handle, but he stopped. Behind the door he heard some one, or some thing. He put his ear up to it, and listened.

"He's up here."

"Why dose he have to be all the way up here? Ugh, all of these steps"

"Hush, we must remain quite."

"This is going to definatly let us join th…"

"Shut the f*** up, would ya. You wouldn't want him to find out who we work for would you."

"True."

Quickly the Emperor locked the door. He used to be quite a rascal himself so he knew that the lock had about 7 tumblers, give or take. So that gave him about 10 minutes to escape. But the main problem was how would he escape.

_'Not through the window that's for sure, I would die before I hit the ground.' _

_'The door was a no. There were assassins on the other side of it.' _He thought.

_'That's it I'm stuck in here. I'm to high in this tower to jump out of the window and, the door is locked, and the passage cant be opened. Wait a tick, the passage.' _He quickly ran for the banner with a Phoenix on it. Behind the banner was what looked like a wall. He was nimbly feeling the wall behind the banner. _'Nothing'_ He ran to the one with a Centaur on it, and did the same thing. _'Nothing. Ahhh, theres nearly a thousand banners in here. Which one could it be?' _Then he grabbed his amulet for good luck, and remembered. The Septim Empire has always been guarded by the dragons, until they were hunted down for 'snatching' the king, queen, princess, and so forth.

The door handle started rattling slightly. Only a couple seconds left. _'Where is it? Where is it?' _He quickly scanned the room for the dragon banner. _'Where is it,'_ he spun around searching for the banner, looking as high as he could. _'Wait a sec' _he tought. _'If was a secret passage,'_ he lowered his head. _'wouldn't it be at floor level?'. _He quickly scanned the lower banners.

THUMP

THUMP  
THUMP

Something was throwing itself against the door.

THUMP  
THUMP

BANG

The door split.

BANG

Split some more.

'_Where is it? Come on. __think,__think__,__think__!_' He was freaking out. '_Its gotta be here_'

BANG

BANG

Then something caught his eyes. '_There…_'

BANG  
BANG

He lifted the banner.

BANG  
BANG

'_There it is.'_

BANG  
BANG

The wall behind it opened.

BANG

He ran in.

BANG

BANG  
CRACK

"WHAT THE HELL. WHERE THE F*** HE GO."

"I DON'T F****** KNOW."

"Do you think he…"

"NO, not even YOU ARE THAT F****** STUPID. SEARCH EVERYWHERE. DON'T LEAV A STONE UNTURNED."

'_They are going to get some smarter assassins to squish this old toad._' He began to run down the passage.

THUMP

"OWWW" he fell. "S***, I need a torch." He looked around for some sort of light instrument. Then it hit him. " Wait a second. Back in my younger days, I used to know how to make a small fire., by focusing my mind."

_'Think fire'_

_'Think fire'_

_'THINK FIRE'_

WOOOSH

Before he could freak out there was a fire on his hand. "By the Gods. I cant believe that it still worked. I cant belive that I still know how to use magic."

"Hello your _highness_"

"What the…" He quickly sung around, causing his fire to swing around also and hit the assassin off side the face. The king looked at the assassin, wondering what they're ambition was. He turned around and headed back towards the end of the tunnel. Until he heard something and started to turn towards the assassin…

_SHING_

The assassin was on its feet, dagger out, and covered in blood.

He looked down at his abdomen and realized that the dagger had made its mark. Before he could start running the dagger made its mark again.

With a sudden burst of adrenaline the king whipped out his own dagger. They stood there waiting for each other to make the next strike.

"Why are you trying to kill me?"

"The Dark Mother demands it."

"The Dark Mother?"

"Yes, she is the being of death. We carry out her wishes."

"We. Who are you people?"

"We are the Dar…"

_PTWOOOO _

The assassin stop in her tracks, mouth still making out the words, but the new arrow in her throat stopped the words from being heard.

"Whaa…"

_PTWOOOO_

_PTWOOOO_

_PTWOOOO_

The arrows started hailing down from the top end of the tunnel. Most of them missing the king. He began running towards the exit of the tunnel. Arrows wising by his head, yet he kept running. Running for his life. Running for the sake of his kingdom.

By the time that he reached the end of the tunnel, the king looked very much like a pincushion.

_'Well, well. Lucky me.'_

The door at the end had a familiar shaped hole in it.

_'Think, think. What was I supposed to do here.' _He reached for the Draco Amulet (The royal family heirloom)

'That's it.' He took the amulet and fit it into the hole. The door creaked open.

_PTWOOOO_

_PTWOOOO_

_PTWOOOO_

Arrows where planted into the door.

He quickly burst inside (Outside actually) and tripped over a root. He was free. For now.

BANGBANG

BANGBANG

BANGBANG

There were more of them now. "Damn. I've got to get a move on." He ran once again, this time with less speed. "These arrows must have been poisoned."

The Emperor was 'running' down every ally and pass that he knew, gasping for breath all the way. Strange images were popping into his mind. Voices speaking, but not being heard. "What is happening to me…?"

He continued running aimlessly, heading any which way, until…

THUMP

The Emperor looked up at the man he ran into. He was clearly some sort of adventurer. He wore faded leather armor with a ragtag hat made of buckskin.

"Hey…?" he said. "Ugh ,do you need help?"

"No. I need you to listen." The Emperor explained with deep breaths. "You need to take this parchment… Huhh huh huh… and this amulet up to the castle… Huhh… they will explain the rest."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just do what I say… The fate of this empire rests in your hands…huh huh huhhh……"

And off went the adventurer. Off to the Palace District.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I do not even own BerthesdaSoft, or any part of the Oblivion game.

I am just writing a fan fic about it. Yall got that.

"Well, it appears that there is quite a misfortune taking place. We have lost our emperor, and now the heir is not even of pure blood." Said the stubby bald man standing in back of the podium. He wore a red robe that almost perfectly matched the color of his face.

Another man stood up. This one less bulky, but still as stern as the other. "He cannot be the heir. For all we know he could have been the one to kill the emperor."

"True." Said the next man. This one had a much kinder voice. "But how would he have gotten this note."

"He could have forged it." Said the stubby red man.

"But how? This document has the royal seal. And another thing. This young man can barely read, forget forge the Emperor's hand writing."

An older man stood up, and all the bickering stopped. This man seemed to have been older than the palace it self. He wore a crisp lilac robe, and had not one hair on his head.

Alas he spoke. "It seems that you have all forgotten, that the amulet will only keep

clamped on if the true heir wears it."

"Aye." Said the stubby red man. "Lets retrieve the amulet, and try to see if it fits."

The rest of the counsel joined in "Lets."

Five of the emperors most trusted guards went to fetch the amulet.

They waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

"The amulet!!!" Burst in one of the gaurds. "Its gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Said the stubby red man.

"One of the other guards was an imposter. He slaughtered the rest of us and took off."


	3. Chapter 3

We've been through this. I'm not the owner of Berthesda Soft, or the oblivion games.

Okay. Good.

The room was a mess, blood on the walls, shards of shields flung every where, and the guards' entrails ripped right through their steel __________. It was clear that it was more than just a mere man that attacked these guards.

"By The Nine…" The stubby red man seemed close to heaving.

"Dear Akatosh, why have you forsaken us?" The old man screamed.

All the while the misfortunate adventurer sat in a cell. having to listen to a confused dunmer rant on about how it was ironic that an Imperial was stuck in the Imperial Prison.

"Get the 'heir'." The stubby red man shouted. The guards that where left almost as fast as lighting it self. "When I get my hands on that amulet I will change this empire, to what it should be." The stubby red man whispered.

CLANG

"Lets go, you are wanted by the 2nd councilman."

"What next, will Sheogorath become the ruler of Tameriel?" the adventurer said ironically.

"At this point your guess is as good as mine."

The walk from the prison to the palace was long and harsh. For the citizens of Imperial City threw fruits at any passerby prisoner, and at the moment this adventurer was a prisoner.

"Go back to the swamps you lizard!!!"

"You filthy lizard!!!"

"Do not mind them. If you succeed you may get your revenge." Whispered one of the guards.

"I do not want any revenge. I just want to return to my life."

"By the end of this you may not even have a life at all."

"What do you me..."

"That's enough! All will be explained in time." Barked the other guard. And the walk continued.

"He just simply cant be the heir, I mean honestly he's a swam lizard." Said the stubby man.

"All we can do is belive his story. And ..." The oldest man said.

"Finish him off." The youngest councilman said. "No one knows who is the heir. All they know is that the king is dead and the heir I not found."

"That is not a smart idea." The oldest one said. "What if it leaks out, that we killed an arogorian for no reason what so ever."

"No one would care. No one likes ar..."

"The argorians do."

At that moment the doors opened. And in stepped a guard. "Councilmen the prisoner is here."


	4. Chapter 4

"Now we are a nation without an emperor. If Morrowind or Hammerfell finds out about this we are ruined." The stubby man said.

"So we are sending you on a mission." The old man said.

"Me?"

"No, all the other lizard faces in here." The stubby man slurred.

"But I'm th..."

"I know you're the only one."

"SETTEL DOWN." The old one yelled. "We are going to send you to Weynon Priory, where you will give this to Father Jaufree." He handed the adventurer a package. "Only the Nine will know what will happen after." He muttered. "Now get out of our sight."

"Bu..."

"What now?"

"What do I do after the mizion."

"Just obey Father Jaufree."


End file.
